fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
Greenhorn Plains
Greenhorn Plains (Japanese: ダッピロ平原 ''Dappiro Plains'') is the first major Dig Site in Fossil Fighters. It contains starter fossils, all of the aforementioned being Air-types. It is one of two Dig Sites to contain a Pay-To-Dig area. Medal-Dealer Joe's first and final scheme is put into action here, most likely because new weak and gullible Fighters often visit the site. After the completion of Chapter 1, an NPC named Chris becomes the Area Guide for this site. Link to background music. Background This Dig Site is the first to be unlocked, becoming available as soon as you become a fighter and complete your beginner studies with the Trial Dig Site. Several beginner Air-type Vivosaurs can be found here such as Spinax, Shanshan and V-Raptor. However, once you find the sandal fossil in Chapter 4, a Pay-To-Dig site opens (3000G for each visit) where you can find many more types of fossils from much more powerful Vivosaurs. This Dig Site has a lush and green landscape similar to that of a plain (as the name suggests), and rests on the convergence of the jaw of Vivosaur Island, near the cheek region. Vivosaurs found here: Main Site Pay-To-Dig Site Storyline Chapter 1 Once the player defeats Holt at the Trial Dig Site, you will be granted access to Greenhorn Plains. When the player goes all the way north, there will be an attendant who claims to work for the Fossil Center. He says behind him is an area where very rare fossils lay. However, he also says Fossil Battles are restricted in the area due to the fragility of the fossils. If the player agrees to his terms, you will be forced to hand over your Dino Medals before entering. Unfortunately, the area is full of nothing more than useless oridinary rocks. While in this region, the player will meet a girl with pink hair who is also being deceived, an important ally in chapters to come. Once the player completely uncovers all the useless rocks and runs back to the front gate, the "Attendant" will be found missing. Since the player was only a beginner, the "Attendant" left your Dino Medals on the ground since he appeared to have no use for them. The girl suggests to go to the Fossil Center for help (see Medal-Dealer Joe). Chapter 4 Later in the game, the player has to return to Greenhorn Plains when trying to get Captain Woolbeard's Beard Ribbon. After the player brings the Fossil Bug Shell to Nick Nack, he asks for a Sandal Fossil. Rosie reasons that a junk item like that would be in the fenced-off area of the first Dig Site, so you are forced to return, followed close behind by the eager Rosie. Where they arrive, Snivels is already there and the player must battle him to gain entry. After winning the battle, Snivels retreats defeated and Duna shows up, somehow having found the mysterious item but claiming to have no use for it. She gives the player the Sandal Fossil and leaves with great haste, as if looking for something of importance. After this event, the Pay-to-Dig Site opens and is accessible whenever the player comes back. Jewel Rocks found here: *Emerald *Small Pearl *Ruby Trivia *Greenhorn means novice, which is a reference to the fact that it is the first Dig Site that the hero visits. *Blambeau, the French (or possibly Nomadistanian) criminal mastermind, is first found here. Category:Locations Category:Dig Site Category:Greenhorn Plains Category:Fossil Fighters Category:Vivosaur Island